Ein Album wird vollkommen
by Turmwache
Summary: Nachts, während Charlie schläft, verbringt Edward ein paar Stunden mit Bella. Spielt am Ende des 2. Bandes; New Moon.


Spielt nach der Rückkehr von Edwards Familie, während des Epilogs von "New Moon" /"Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde. Entstehungsdatum: 14.3.2009.

.

.

Ein Album wird vollkommen

.

.

Edward befand sich bäuchlings unter dem Bett, nur sein Po und die Beine lagen in meinem Blickfeld. Meinem einzigen Blickfeld. Mein Zimmer um mich herum wurde jedes mal völlig unwichtig, wenn _er _da war.

Selbst in so einer entwürdigenden Pose sah er hinreißend aus. Ich schämte mich plötzlich für den Staub dort unten.

"Bella, nimmst du mir mal ab...?"

"Sofort!" rief ich aufgeschreckt.

Seine Hand war erschienen mit einer CD und einem Stapel Fotos, und wedelte ungeduldig.

Ich hatte zu sehr auf seinen gut aussehenden, muskulösen Hintern geschaut, der in der engen Jeans perfekt zur Geltung kam. Mehr noch, meine rechte Hand hatte sich eigenständig dorthin auf den Weg gemacht, und ich war nur froh, dass sie so langsam war. Jetzt befahl ich ihr, das zu lassen, bevor es _noch_ peinlicher wurde, und stattdessen meine Geschenke in Empfang zu nehmen.

Edward war dabei sie abzulegen. Ich griff rasch mit beiden Händen zu, pustete eine Staubflocke fort, und legte alles auf den Nachttisch neben den CD-Player.

Von unter dem Bett kamen klopfende Geräusche. Edward befestigte die lose Dielenplatte, unter der er damals, vor seinem unglückseligen Weggang, alles versteckt hatte.

Ich drehte mich zum Schreibtisch, um das Fotoalbum zu holen. Und um meinen Wangen Zeit zu geben, abzukühlen. In dem Album war schon alles beschriftet. Von damals. Von mir.

Mit dem Album in der Hand drehte ich mich rasch um, um einen weiteren Blick auf seinen umwerfenden ... zu erhaschen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Er stand bereits, in der linken Hand den Stapel Fotos, mit der rechten hielt er mir das erste Bild hin. Und er deutete meinen Blick nach unten ganz richtig.

"Bella", seufzte er so leise, dass ich es nur verstand, weil es mein Name war.

"Deshalb hast du nicht reagiert? Was mache ich denn bloß mit dir?"

Da fielen mir ein paar Dinge ein, und auf eines kam er selbst: Er schlenderte zu mir, und drückte sanft seine kalten Lippen auf die meinigen.

"Das Album", murmelte er, und löste sich viel zu schnell.

Eine Peinlichkeit blieb mir dadurch allerdings erspart: In meine Backen war erneut das Blut geschossen. Er hätte gar nicht merken sollen, _was_ ich anschaute.

Edward kniete vor dem Bett, das Album vor sich, und das erste Bild lag auf den Fotoecken auf der ersten Seite.

Ich starrte in meine leeren Hände. Er hatte mir das Album abgenommen, ohne dass ich es merkte.

Einen Wimpernschlag später war auch dieser Moment mir genommen.

Er stand vor mir und strich mit dem Handrücken sanft über meine Wange.

"Das ist so.. sexy", murmelte er, und mir wurde noch wärmer.

Er grinste.

Seine Hand strich über mein Herz.

"Das Album", erinnerte ich ihn schwach. Er legte den Arm um meine Schultern, und ich beeilte mich, seine Hüfte zu umfassen. Gemeinsam ließen wir uns vor dem Bett auf die Knie sinken.

Eine Weile steckte ich schweigend jedes Foto zurück an seinen Platz. Edward hielt mir immer schon das richtige hin, wenn ich noch dabei war, meine Schrift unter dem nächsten leeren Feld zu entziffern.

"Was ist eigentlich das?" Edwards Finger zeichnete eine Falte auf dem letzten Bild nach.

Ich schluckte.

Ihm entging es nicht.

"Bella?"

Mit trockenen Augen musterte ich uns beide auf dem Foto. Charlie hatte das Bild von uns geschossen. Edward sah aus wie ein griechischer Gott, und genauso distanziert. Meine Kehle brannte, als ich an die schreckliche Zeit nach dem Foto dachte.

Edward war sofort noch näher bei mir, seine Hände an meinen Schultern, seine Brust an meiner, sein süßer Atem in meiner Nase.

"Verstehst du nicht, Edward", flüsterte ich tonlos. "Schau das Bild an, dich und dann mich."

"Und?" fragte er, den Blick widerwillig auf das Bild geheftet, das auf dem Bett lag. Ihm schien nichts aufzufallen, und sofort blickte er wieder auf mich. Sein Blick wurde weicher.

"Was du mir im Wald zuletzt sagtest, wirkte deshalb sofort auf mich, weil es...", ich zögerte.

Er würde die Worte vom Tisch wischen.

Fragend blickten seine goldenen Augen in meine.

"Wahr ist. Das ich nicht gut genug bin für dich."

Eigentlich hatte ich den letzten Satz nicht aussprechen wollen.

"Liebste", er küsste mich auf die Nasenspitze, und ich löste mich schnell aus seinen Armen, knickte das Foto wie beim ersten Mal genau zwischen uns und steckte es mir der Edward Seite nach oben in die zwei Rand-Fotoecken. Er hatte mich nicht losgelassen, und deshalb lag ich nicht mit klaffendem Loch in der Brust hilflos am Boden. Er war einfach meiner Bewegung gefolgt. Deshalb blieb ich ganz. Ich kuschelte mich in seinen Arm. Der Unterschied zwischen uns machte mir wirklich zu schaffen. So merkte ich auch nicht gleich, dass er das Foto herumgedreht hatte und es in den anderen beiden Fotoecken steckte. Eine durchschnittliche Gestalt lächelte verkrampft zu mir hoch.

"Was ist daran schön?" fragte ich leise, doch es klang mehr wie ein Stöhnen.

"Bella, du kannst dich selbst nicht sonderlich gut einschätzen."

Er fing meine Hände ein, die das Foto gegriffen hatten und meine Seite nach unten drehten. So wollte ich es wieder einstecken in den Rahmen. Er ließ mich gewähren, um das Bild nicht zu zerreißen, doch sobald ich meine Hände schützend vor meinem Körper zusammendrückte, blickten mich vier Augen an. Edward hatte das Bild blitzschnell aufgefaltet. Als ich nach vorne langte, um den Knick wiederherzustellen, hielt er meine Hände bereits fest.

"Quäl mich nicht so, Bella." Und sein Gesicht sah dabei wirklich gequält aus. "Die Seite, die du immer nach oben drehst, habe ich monatelang im Spiegel gesehen: In der Zeit, da wir getrennt waren. Es ist das Gesicht, das nie die Augenringe verlor, egal, wie satt ich war. Das Gesicht, das nie lachte, auch wenn ich etwas fröhliches, witziges oder sogar lächerliches vor mir sah." Er stoppte, und blickte vom Bild zu mir, meine Hände immer noch in seinem Griff.

Ich begriff, was er mir sagen wollte.

"Weißt du, im Grunde mögen wir beide das Bild nicht." Ich zog es fort und legte es zurück auf den Nachttisch, bevor ich die Fotoecken aus dem Buch entfernte.

Sie ließen sich erstaunlich leicht lösen. Dann blätterte ich eine Seite zurück.

Auf dem linken Bild dort strahlte Edward wie ein Engel, auf dem rechten wirkte er leblos und steinern. Eine Plastik, die jemand in Charlies Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatte, anstatt dem Petersdom in Rom, wo sie ihrer Schönheit wegen immer noch angemessen gewesen wäre. Ihrer kalten Schönheit.

"Sollen wir.." meine Finger glitten unter das rechte Bild.

"Nein." widersprach Edward. "Mir ist es lieber, ich habe ein Mahnmal, um nie...", er hörte das Stocken in meinem Atem.

"Schlaf jetzt, meine Bella. Es ist fast Mitternacht." Er nahm das Album, schloss es, und legte es auf den Nachttisch, auf das einsame Foto.

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Edward legte seine Arme um mich, und eine Weile hielt er mich einfach nur im Arm. Ein Gedanke kitzelte mich, zu weit weg, um wirklich fassbar zu sein. Ich zog mich hoch auf das Bett, und Edwards Hände kamen und deckten mich zu. Und dann schlief ich ein.

**

Als ich erwachte war es noch dunkel. Edward war fort, also wohl Zuhause.

Ein Traumbild hatte mich geweckt: Edward mit einer silbernen Schere in der Hand, und einem Stift, über das Album gebeugt. Das war so realistisch, dass mich Zweifel packten. Ich setzte mich auf und hob das Album auf meinen Schoß.

Sofort wusste ich, wo ich suchen musste. Das einsame Foto darunter war verschwunden. Hastig blätterte ich auf die letzte beklebte Seite. Dort waren nun insgesamt acht Fotoecken.

Ich musste lachen.

Edward hatte das Foto auseinandergeschnitten, und ein kunstvolles Zick-Zack-Muster an der Schnittkante entstehen lassen. Zwischen den Bildern klafften drei Zentimeter. Nicht _so _schlimm, die Distanz, denn dort stand etwas in Edwards schwungvoller Handschrift.

B e l l a

E d w a r d

.

Langsam bekam ich die Kontrolle über mich zurück, musste jedoch -gegen meinen Willen- weiter grinsen. Beim Gedanken an einen schlaftrunkenen Charlie im verwaschenen Schlafanzug, der zur Tür reinschauen würde, wenn ich weiter kicherte, biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Zu mehr war ich nicht fähig, denn das Lächeln schien für den Moment auf mein Gesicht geschweißt zu sein. Auf angenehme Art.

"Dieser...!" Mir fiel kein angemessenes Wort ein. Mistkerl war zu hart, und Engel passte nicht zur Situation. Es musste etwas dazwischen geben. Aber im Moment war ich abgelenkt. Es beeindruckte mich, dass mein Unterbewusstsein Edwards schnelle Bewegungen zumindest zum Teil nachvollzogen und sich eingeprägt hatte. Und mir im Schlaf zeigte, was ich verpasst hatte, als ich wach war. Vielleicht bestand ja doch Hoffnung für meine Reflexe.

Es beruhigte mich, dass er mich nicht hintergangen hatte. Er wartete nicht einfach, bis ich schlief, dagegen sprachen meine Erinnerungsschnipsel von Edward mit der Schere. Ich schielte auf den Schreibtisch. Dort vor der Computertastatur lag sie, silbern wie in meinem Traum - eindeutig die selbe Schere.

Verzückt griff ich zum Kugelschreiber und setzte, so schön ich konnte, einen Zusatz unter unsere Namen:

.

- für immer-

.

Edward mochte es nicht bemerkt haben, aber unsere Namen waren das erste, was er in mein Album schrieb. Ich fühlte meinem Herzklopfen nach, das plötzlich stärker geworden war. Und in diesem Moment wusste ich, welches Wort stark genug war, meine Gefühle für ihn zu fassen. Höchst zufrieden legte ich das Album beiseite, den Stift obenauf, und mich selbst zurück ins Bett.

"Edward." flüsterte ich.

Das sagte doch schon alles, nicht wahr?

Und heute früh, wenn ich neben ihm aufwachte, würde ich ihn nach den Fotos fragen, die für Renee bestimmt gewesen waren.

.  
.

ENDE

.  
.

Hi, im dritten Anlauf arbeiteten die Muse und ich schließlich auf einer Wellenlänge zusammen.  
Was herauskam, ist obige Geschichte. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt ein bisschen. Worauf ich mich fast  
bis zum Ende nicht festlegen konnte, ist die Überschrift: Nicht, weil mir so viele einfielen - Ich hatte  
lange gar keine. :-(

Und was mit den zwei anderen Anläufen ist... das ist eine andere Geschichte X-) Ende.

PS: Die Namen Edward und Bella, in Edwards Handschrift, waren in der Schriftart "Vivaldi" gedacht. Leider ließ  
sich das nicht darstellen. Und Bellas: -für immer- war in der passenden Schrift "Kristen ITC". ;-)


End file.
